


Deserving Blow

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Office AU [33]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Face Punching, Genderbending, Het, Human, Implied Slash, Jealousy, Minor Violence, Multi, Office, Punching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4818515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream gets too close for comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deserving Blow

If there was one thing Soundwave hated dealing with at work, it would have had to have been her superior. And she wasn't talking about Bombrush either. Him she could deal with. Hell, she agreed to date him, so he obviously wasn't all that bad.  
  
She was talking about the Vice President of the company. Starscream.  
  
She really didn't know why he worked here or what Megatron saw him in aside someone to fuck. Well, no, sometimes he had his strong points and he could do whatever he needed to do. But that didn't make up for the fact he was an overall bitchy, arrogant, wretched man who seemed to dislike her for whatever reason. Not that she cared, since she hated him just as much if not more.  
  
So, really, it wasn't surprising when he cornered her after a meeting with everyone. Apparently she had gotten too close to Megatron for her liking. Primus, another problem she had with this idiot. If anyone got too close to Megatron (mainly women), he would get completely jealous and try to threaten the person who was creeping in on his territory. Idiotic of him, considering it was well known that she was dating Bombrush.  
  
But, again, Starscream was an idiot.  
  
"You stay away from him, do you understand?"  
  
"He's my boss. I have to have contact with him."  
  
"Do you always get so chummy with your bosses, Soundwave?" the much taller man sneered, glaring down at her.  
  
"Not as 'chummy' as you do, Starscream."  
  
The man went red in the face with that comment, making her roll her eyes. She just wanted to get back to work. Instead, she had to deal with this stubborn moron. Why did he even bother her with this. She wasn't even remotely interested in Megatron! And they had exchanged maybe four sentences with each other in the meeting! Did he think that just because she was a woman that she would automatically want to sleep with her boss? He never bothered Eclipse with this and that woman with him far more than she ever was!  
  
She reached up a hand and rubbed her eyes. "Starscream, get back to work. I don't have time for this."  
  
"You certainly had time to-"  
  
"I have no interest in taking your place as Megatron's bitch!" she finally snarled, throwing her hands up in the air with frustration.   
  
Starscream's eyes widened in fury at that, fists clenching. Primus, he wanted to hit her so hard... But he knew better than to physically assault the woman before him. Megatron wouldn't stand for that and the last thing he wanted to happen to him was be cast out onto the streets again. He didn't think he would be able to survive it.   
  
Still, he could get back at her somehow.  
  
Starscream's lips curled up into a rather creepy smile, making Soundwave's eyes narrow. "What?" she growled.  
  
"Right... I seem to be forgetting. You prefer to get laid by our sweet-talking CFO."  
  
Her hands twitched a bit. He was planning something. She could tell. And the smile made it fairly obvious he had something in mind.  
  
"I prefer being in a relationship-"  
  
"-with a higher upper. And since Megatron's not showing much interest, you figured you'd settle for Bombrush, the third best thing."  
  
Soundwave groaned, burying her face into her hand. Primus, somebody just kill her. Or this man. Either way, she would have been happy just as long as she didn't have to keep talking to the moronic maniac. He was always just so... insistent on getting under her skin. And sometimes, it really worked.  
  
"Well, if you just wanted to be noticed by your superiors, you should just say so."  
  
"Starscream, you-" But she let out a gasp when one of his hands came up and pushed her against the wall, keeping her pinned. She tried to shake him off, but... the taller man was surprisingly pretty strong for a lanky fellow. She looked up at the other, bewildered. "What the hell are you-?"  
  
"Come on, Soundwave. If you wanna work your way up to Megatron, you can't just jump from Bombrush to him... You have to go with the man in the middle."  
  
Her eyes widened in both disgust and horror when she realized what he was getting at. And when his other hand came up to her neck, stroking over it before slowly trailing down, she realized just how stupidly serious he was about all of this.   
  
"All you had to do was ask."  
  
And just when his hand was about to touch her breast, Soundwave's hand balled up into a fist and she threw up at his face. Hard.   
  
Starscream hadn't been expecting it and Soundwave hadn't really thought about where she wanted to hit him. She just knew she had to. Or so instinct was telling her. She ended up hitting him in the nose. She didn't break it, but she was pretty sure she had caused some sort of damaged. Starscream cried out in pain and immediately released her, holding his nose as he panted hard in agony. She just stood there, staring at him with wide eyes and a blank expression.  
  
She only turned her head when she heard footsteps rush down the corridor, causing her to turn and see both Megatron and Bombrush come into the hallway. They came to a halt when they saw Starscream holding his nose - which was now starting to bleed - and Soundwave standing there with her hand still raised up in a fist.   
  
"Soundwave?" Bombrush said, rushing over to her and completely ignoring Starscream. "Soundwave, what happened?"  
  
She blinked a few times, putting down her fist as she looked to Starscream. Honestly, she wasn't even sure what had happened... It had happened rather quickly and she only reacted. Which was rare, since she normally thought about everything before she gave a reaction.   
  
Clearing her throat, she said, "I... I was just... giving him a warning."  
  
"A warning?"  
  
She nodded, rubbing her knuckles.   
  
Megatron looked to Starscream, who paled a bit when he saw him. His eyes narrowed at the Vice President. "What did you do?"  
  
"I - Well, President, you see, she-"  
  
"Never mind, I don't even want to hear it." He roughly grabbed the man by the arm, who let out a frightened gasp as he struggled to break free. But Megatron just shook him roughly once before turning to Bombrush. "Escort her to her office."  
  
Bombrush didn't even look at him when he gave a nod. And even as he heard Starscream plead for Megatron to listen to him as he was dragged away to the CEO's office (no doubt for a rightfully deserved punishment), his focused remained on his lover, who still seemed incredibly out of it.   
  
"Soundwave? Soundwave, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing..." she said, snapping out of it as she blinked a few times before focusing on her lover's worried expression. "Sorry... I don't even know what happened."  
  
"Why did you punch him?" he asked, gently escorting her back to her office. "Not that it takes much to want to do something like that, but still... You're normally very in control of yourself."  
  
"Yes, but normally he doesn't try to grope my chest."  
  
Bombrush stopped dead in his tracks, staring at Soundwave with wide blank eyes. She just looked at him, waiting for him to respond. He looked like he had heard correctly, but was having a hard time believing it. Or even wanting to accept it. But then she watched as his face darkened, his eyes clouding up with rage. Which she expected, considering how possessive the man was.   
  
"You should have punched him harder."  
  
"He didn't actually touch me," she clarified, walking again, thus making him walk too. "He attempted and I just... reacted."  
  
"I'll kill that son of bitch."  
  
She couldn't help but to chuckle, shaking her head, despite Bombrush not finding it very assuming. "If Megatron doesn't do it by the time you get to him, then be my guest." Just so long as she was a spectator, of course. Sometimes, there was nothing more enjoyable than the idea of Starscream getting rightfully punished.  
  
And the idea of her lover being the one to deliver the blows just seemed all the sweeter.


End file.
